Physical Angels
the physical archangels are the paa tal or what you would call for the elven race. they are under the rule of King Manwe, who is AA immanuel incarnate. Lord Sananda is also his physical son, and is the next in line to the throne himself. Besides the Star Elves, there are also us, the Cruish-Nuir race under the rule of King Elendoth (an aspect of AA immanuel), High Ruler of the Cruish Nuir race. our physical appearances differ from our Star Elven brothers, unlike them, we have pale skin and our wings are much narrower and longer than theirs. we inhabit whole galaxies like them as well as our numbers are very large, and due to our long lifespan which is up to one billion years, this requires a great amount of planets to sustain us and nurture us. the First Cruish Nuir in existence is my grandfather the Archangel Lucile, one of the Elohim and a God Angel. to the Cruish Nuir, he is regarded as a god since he created their physical bodies in the first place, which is why they revere him so much. Both the Star Elven and the Cruish Nuir range from the 5th to the 12th dimension, the 3rd dimensional cruish nuir and star elves however, are pretty much outcasts and are known as the corrupted ones. they are a disgrace to their ancestors and bring shame upon their own races. The Paa-Tal started to decide they should incarnate to boost the light especially when a rebellion happened all the way over in Andromeda firstly then eventually to this universe. You might wonder who was the Rebellion it may help alot with the story. The Draconian race always like to fight and battle etc and they were the fist to rebel under Satan, Yes Satan was a Draconian King does that help, Lucifer was a different being. They pushed them eventually over eons of time out of Andromeda into the milky way where they settled in Alpha Draconis.They hated Humans with a passion and still do. Along with the other dark ones the Archons and the Annuanki and the Greys they formed the Anchara Alliance, which was the start of trouble here. You may ask why here. Well this was one of the first Universes which had free will as the Almighty thought beings would learn more. You had free will but then it is your choice to serve creation as its the only way up especially if you were ascending being not a descendig being like the Paa-Tal. So The Paa-Tal started to incarnate in the universe to counter the rebellion directly as well. Which the dark ones hated even more so. They hated the Paa-Tal more than Humans due to them being their father race even as all are in a way in this universe. Once they found out they were incarnating directly to fight and influence the rebellion back to the light they got more angry. The main home planet of the star elven race is known as Orvonto which is located in the Grand universe Urversa, the home of the elder races of creation. it is the largest universe in all the 144000 universes and can be regarded as the Cradle of Life for creation. this is also where our ancestors, the Ancients, and great Dragon Riders of legend came from, the ones who created all the known universes themselves.